Loren's New Life
by kkgirkayla20
Summary: Loren decides to change her life up a little. She meets new people. But along the way she ends up getting hurt. Will she be okay.? Find out.! *FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

Today is the start of the last week of high school ever for Loren Tate. Well it was a Sunday. Loren couldn't believe that her life hasn't changed since 8th grade. She's still the girl who is too shy to talk to anyone I don't know. Loren still sit in my room everyday and write music and stares at her Eddie Duran poster. The only thing is she's the only one who hears it. Well not the only one. Loren knows her mom is always behind the door. She thinks Loren can't hear her, but she does all the time. Well today Loren is going to start a new chapter in my life. Loren got accepted into Brown which she is going to in two weeks. Loren and her family and friends are so excited, but the only thing is that she has to leave all of her friends and family members. I have to leave Mel, Adam, and my new best friend Adrianna. Loren has to also leave her mom. This is the hardest thing she could do, because Loren and her mom are so close. Loren thought that today would be a good day to go and shop for their graduation dresses with Mel, Adrianna. Loren and Mel were standing around in the mall waiting for Adrianna, she was 25 minutes late.

Mel: "Where is Aid? Aid should of been here by now" _she said while scanning the mall._

Loren: "There she is" _pointing at Adrianna._

Adrianna: "Hey guys sorry I'm late"

Loren: "No problem, let's go find our dress" _she said while pulling them toward a store._

Adrianna: "OMG Loren, you look amazing in that dress"

Loren: "Really?" _Loren questioned Adrianna's comment._

Mel: "Yeah, she's right" _Mel answered Loren's question._

Loren: "Do you think I should get it"

Mel and Aid: "YEAH!" _They replied in unison._

Loren, Mel, and Aid all found there dresses. So they decided to go and just shop around. They went to Forever 21, Pacsun, and Charlotte Russe. Mel and Aid went to the bathroom. They were going to meet Loren in Victoria Secret. While Loren was on her way to Victoria Secret, someone bumped into her and she fell to the floor. The man was wearing sun glasses, a hat and a hoodie. Loren had no idea who this man was that she bumped into. Suddenly all of her stuff falls on the floor.

Loren: "I'm so sorry" _she said in an apologetic tone._

Man: "No, don't apologize; it's my fault I was the one not paying attention" _he said while helping Loren pick up her things that were all over the floor._

Loren:"You sound familiar" _Loren looked at the man. "_Hey your-"Loren_ was interrupted by Eddie speaking._

Man:"I know I'm-"Eddie_ was interrupted by a fan screaming._

Fan girl:"EDDIE DURAN" _Screaming and running making everyone start chasing Eddie and Loren._

Eddie: "Umm… I recommend running NOW, follow me" _Eddie said as he brought Loren to his car, outside of the mall._

Loren sat in the car with Eddie, while everyone was scanning the parking lot looking for them, including Mel and Adrianna. Loren was a little shocked because she was sitting in a car with the famous Eddie Duran. She couldn't believe that she was in a car with him. Eddie and Loren were in the car looking at all the people in the parking lot. To make sure that they didn't come close to catching them, in the car.

Eddie: "I'm sorry about all of this…"

Loren: "Sorry the name is Loren… Loren Tate." _She replied as quickly as possible._

Eddie: "Well Loren Tate, I am Eddie Duran." _Bringing his hand out to give Loren a hand shake, but she declined it._

Loren: "I know who you are, well everyone knows who you are, just look outside" _Loren looked out to the parking lot._ "They are trying to find you, and they are getting pretty close" _she said as she turned back to show a smiling Eddie._

Eddie:"Apparently, everyone knows me huh."_ He said with a huge smile on his face._

Loren: "I think it's more than you think" _She said with a smile tugging on the end of her lips._

Eddie:"I think that we should get out of here" _Eddie said starting the car._

Loren:" How am I going to tell my friends, my best friend has my phone?" _Loren said worried._

Eddie:" Well just use my phone" _he said while handing Loren his phone._

Loren:" Thanks, just to let you know I've never used a rock-stars phone before"

Eddie:" It's just a normal phone, with a bunch of people's numbers" _Eddie said smiling._

Loren:"Like who?" _Loren said curiously_

Eddie:"I'll tell you later, but we have to get going, just make sure you call your friends" _Eddie said chuckling._

Loren:"Fine" _Loren exclaimed as she dialed Mel's number into Eddie's cell. Luckily Mel answered the phone._

_*_Phone Conversation*

Mel: "Hello?" _Mel sounded unsure of who was on the other line._

Loren:"Hey Mel, it's me"

Mel:" Oh hey, Loren where are you?"

Loren:"I'm headed to my house meet me there in 15 minutes"

Mel:"Sure, just tell me who's-"_Mel was interrupted when Loren hung up on the phone._

*Phone Conversation Over*

Eddie:"Are they going to meet you at your house"

Loren:"Yeah, here you go" _Loren said as she gave Eddie his phone._

Eddie:"No, put your number in there" _Eddie said as he looked at Loren_.

Eddie wasn't paying attention, when all of a sudden Eddie ran a red light. Eddie and Loren were hit by a truck. There car went flying across the road. They were hit in Loren's side of the car. Eddie's car was flipped upside down in the middle of the road…

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfiction. Make sure you review, and follow. Have a nice day.!**

**-Kayla3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews! Here's what you guys wanted. Thank you, hope you enjoy! **

Eddie and Loren were being put in the ambulance to be brought to the hospital. Mel and Adrianna were sitting at a red light and notice Loren's body being carried into an ambulance truck. They started to follow the truck, and while they were following that truck Adrianna called Nora to tell her that Loren was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital. Nora raced all the way to the hospital, to see how Loren was doing. The press got informed by the hospital that Eddie Duran was in a car accident. Max was on his laptop when the news of Eddie's accident started to surf the web. When Nora and Max arrived at the hospital they were asking a bunch of questions about their children. They were told to sit down, about 20 minutes later the doctor came in.

Doctor: "May I please see the parents of Eddie Duran and Loren Tate" _the doctor said looking at his clipboard._

Nora:"I'm the parent of Loren" _she said standing up_

Max:"I'm Eddie's father Max" _he said as he gave the doctor a hand shake._

Doctor:"Well your children are going to be okay, the only thing is that they have some minor injuries"_ he said as he looked at Max and Nora._

Nora:"What kind of injuries do they have" _Nora replied worried._

Max:"Yeah, is it something serious, like coma, broken leg, arm, back, anything along those lines"_ he added to Nora's reply._

Doctor:"Nope just some scratches and a few bruises, and a bit of a concussion for Loren"

Nora:" You mean Loren has a concussion?" _Nora said about to start crying, but she stood strong._

Doctor:"Yes, she does have a concussion, but it's not serious" _the doctor said making Nora relax._

Max:" What about Eddie"

Doctor:" Eddie is fine, he just has some cuts and bruises, that's all"

Nora:" Can we go see them" _Nora asked_

Doctor:" Yes you can, but be care full not to put any pressure on them or make them tell you what happened" _the doctor said staring at them in the eyes._

Nora and Max thanked the doctor and they went to visit Eddie and Loren. When they reached Eddie and Loren's room, Nora was greeted by Mel and Adrianna. They were sitting on the side that Loren was on. Eddie was lying down in the hospital bed on the other side of the room. Where Max walked over to. He worried about his son; he thought that he lost him, like he did his wife.

Max:" Thank goodness your okay Eddie" _Max said as he let out a sigh of relief._

Eddie:" Yeah, I'm fine, but Loren is she okay" _Eddie said as he was worried about Loren._

Max:" Loren is fine, just look over there" _Max said smiling as he pointed to Loren, who was staring at Eddie._

Eddie:" I see you are okay" _Eddie said to Loren with a big smile on his face._

Mel:" She seems perfectly fine rock star" _Mel says as she buts in on Eddie and Loren._

Adrianna:" Sorry about her, but we have to go, BYE feel better, we'll see you tomorrow" _Adrianna said as she drags Mel out of the room._

Loren:" Goodbye" _She said as she waved to Adrianna and Mel. "_I am feeling okay, but my head hurts" _Loren started to grab her head._

Doctor:" That's normal, for someone with a concussion" _the doctor interrupted Eddie and Loren's conversation. _"I think we will run some test tomorrow, but another thing is visiting hours are over, so we well give you a few minutes to say goodbye, then we have to give them their medicine to sleep" _the doctor said as he exited the room._

Max:" Well goodbye Loren, I hope you feel better in the morning" _Max said to Loren as he gave her a hug. "_Now Eddie stay rested, okay" _Max said as he stared at him._

Eddie:" I will just go, I'll be fine" _Eddie said as he kicked his dad out of the room, leaving him Nora and Loren._

Nora:" Well you two be good, I will be here tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Eddie, Goodbye" _Nora said as she exited the room._

Eddie:" Finally we can be alone to talk, without someone interrupting us"_ Eddie said as he let out a sigh._

Loren:" I don't think so look outside" _she said as she pointed to the door._

Eddie:" Not the paparazzi" _he said as he put his face into the pillow._

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Make sure you review, and follow. Have a nice day!**

**-Kayla3 **


End file.
